Roses On A MossCovered Stone
by iluvdracomalfoy12
Summary: There is a new Wizarding Marriage Law and Hermione has to wed Fred Weasley...FWHG. Rated M for language and more later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, okay? And the song below is called Rose and is sung at Girl Scout Camp a lot.

Roses On A Moss-Covered Stone

Rose

Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose

Shall I ever see thee wed?

I will marry at thy will, sire,

At thy will.

Ding dong, ding dong

Wedding bells on an April morn

Carve thy name on a moss-covered stone,

On a moss-covered stone

Peace, Peace, Peace, Peace

Wars will come and wars will cease

We must learn to live together,

Peace, Peace, Peace

Chapter 1

"Miss Granger…?"

Hermione sighed and stood up from where she sat, quietly making her way into the Assistant Headmistress' office. She had absolutely no idea what was going on; only that each student was having a little "chat" with their respective Head of House.

"Sit."

Professor McGonagall motioned to a chair in front of the desk.

She did as was told, then focused on what Professor McGonagall was saying.

"Now, as you know, or may not, the Ministry of Magic has introduced a new Wizarding Marriage Law. It requires that every witch or wizard aged 16 to 35 that aren't already married to actually get married to another witch or wizard."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

Professor McGonagall continued on, "There is a glitch to this, though."  
"What is it?"

"You are not allowed to pick your own spouse. You must get married to the person the Ministry assigns you, and you may not get a 'divorce.'"

Hermione gasped. "But what if I get stuck with Malfoy or someone like that?! It's bad enough I have to live with him now!"  
Professor McGonagall sighed. "Then I am afraid I cannot help you, dear."

Hermione bit her lip.

"You will receive a letter containing the name of your fiancé very shortly."

She nodded, then quietly exited through the big wooden doors.

X X X X X

Her common room was finely decorated. Although the red and gold (of Gryffindor) was mixed with the green and silver (of Slytherin), it still was very nice. The furniture was made of mahogany, with silver and red draping, and the walls were pained a pretty green color.

Hermione's bedroom, of course, had been decorated to her own likings: teal walls with splotches of white and pink, a Polk-a-dotted bedspread, and white furniture made her room.

She lay on her bed studying for Transfiguration. It was quite and interesting chapter they were studying, really.

There was tap on the window, and Hermione looked up to see a tawny owl there with a letter clutched in its beak. She opened the window and retrieved the letter from the owl, thanking it politely. Hermione opened it promptly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that under the new Wizarding Marriage Law, you must get married to a wizard of magical descent. We have decided that your betrothed will be Frederick Weasley, child of Molly and Arthur Weasley._

_Your wedding may take place at any time between May 1__st__ and July 31__st__. Good luck on your upcoming marriage._

_All the best,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

She put the letter down. She was going to get married to Fred Weasley? She never would have expected the Ministry to pair them up together. Why not Harry or Ron-?

Ron.

She knew ha would be very upset when she told him the news about her and Fred. He would curse, throw a fit, and, possibly, even hurt someone.

Hermione wrote a quick letter to Fred:

_Dear Fred,_

_When I got the letter from the Ministry, it was a bit of shock when I learned I would be marrying you. Now, I think we should probably meet up sometime, you, know, to get to know each other a little better. Next Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday, so get back to me as soon as possible okay?_

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

She sent it off with her owl and waited for a reply.

X X X X X

Harry and Ron received their letters, too, that day. Professor McGonagall had informed them that they were going to be married, and they anxiously wondered who they would wed.

Ron gasped when he opened his letter. "Parkinson?! That pug-face whore! That's who I'm marrying, Harry! Pansy Parkinson! Ugh!"

Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure the Ministry meant well…?" It was a question, not a statement.

Ron motioned toward Harry's letter. "Well, who'd you get?"  
Harry scanned his letter quickly and a grin crept up on his face. "Ginny."

Ron scowled. He was not in a good mood.

X X X X X

Mrs. Weasley peered over her son's shoulder at the letter he was holding in hi shands. Fred noticed this and looked up at his mother, his eyes raised questioningly as to why she was there. "Yes? Can I help you, mother?"  
Mrs. Weasley tried to look innocent. "No, dear."

Fred rolled his eyes. "You want to know who I'm marrying, right?"

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man! And yes, I would like to know," she finished sweetly.

"It's Hermione, if you must know. Hermione Granger," Fred told his mother.

Molly squealed. "Hermione's going to be my daughter-in-law! How absolutely wonderful."

"Yeah, wonderful."

At that moment, and owl flew into the kitchen with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. Fred untied it and read the letter:

_Dear Fred,_

_When I got the letter from the Ministry, it was a bit of shock when I learned I would be marrying you. Now, I think we should probably meet up sometime, you, know, to get to know each other a little better. Next Hogsmeade weekend is this Saturday, so get back to me as soon as possible okay?_

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

He looked up. "Hermione wants to meet up with me," he informed his mother.

Molly looked pleased. "Well, write her back!"

Fred summoned a quill and parchment and began to write:

_Dear Hermione,_

_It was a bit of a shock to me too when I learned we are to wed. We don't seem to have much in common, so I can't imagine why the Ministry would put us together._

_But you are right in saying we should get to know each other a little more. How about we meet up at the Dragon's Tail Café in Hogsmeade this Saturday at 1:00? That was we could have lunch and talk over it._ (it being lunch)

_See you then,_

_Your hubby-to-be, Fred_

He sent it off without another word.

"Tea, dear?"

X X X X X

Hermione caugh up with Harry and Ron at dinner. Ron did not look pleased.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said when she sat down next to him and Ron.

"Hey, guys," she said, helping herself to some mashed potatoes and shepherd's pie.

"So, "Mione, who did you get as your fiancé?"

Hermione hesitated. "Ron- do we have to go into this right now? Can the three of us talk about it later?"

"Why can't you just tell us?"  
"Because, Ron. Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, Ron! It's Fred!"

Ron's face contorted with anger. "Fred?! The Ministry put you with my fucking brother?!"

"Ron! It's not like we had any choice in the matter," Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, but why didn't they pair you with me?!"

Hermione was angry now. "Maybe it's because you're an insufferable and mean git who doesn't care about anybody but himself!"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Guys, stop fighting!"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it, Ron, but you just had to push! And now look! Is this what you wanted?" she exclaimed. "To be fighting with me?"

"No."

Hermione stormed out of the great Hall, every single pair of eyes of her.

X X X X X

Later that night, Hermione sat in her common room that she shared with Malfoy (as they were both Heads). Draco walked in, wand in one hand, a book tucked under his other arm. He seemed to not notice Hermione until he spoke:

"I heard about your argument with Weasley. Love Boy is jealous, is he?"  
Hermione shot him a death stare, and he backed off into his room.

It seemed like perfect timing when Hermione's owl flew back into the room with a reply from Fred.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It was a bit of a shock to me too when I learned we are to wed. We don't seem to have much in common, so I can't imagine why the Ministry would put us together._

_But you are right in saying we should get to know each other a little more. How about we meet up at the Dragon's Tail Café in Hogsmeade this Saturday at 1:00? That was we could have lunch and talk over it._ (it being lunch)

_See you then,_

_Your hubby-to-be, Fred_

Hermione smiled, and jotted a note to Fred, saying that 1:00 would be perfect and she would meet him there.

X X X X X

Fred received the letter, scanned it quickly, then placed it on the table. He still didn't know what to think of the Ministry putting him together with Hermione Granger. He had never been that close with her. Pretty much the only things he knew about her were that: she was very, very, smart, she was best friends with Harry Potter and his brother, and she was loved by Ron.

Fred sighed and conjured one of Ron's pictures of her. He wanted to study her.

X X X X X

Ron had a sour look on his face, a scowl formed on his lips.

"My brother. How could they pair her with Fred? He's just a…Oh I don't know. Arrgghhh! I am not having a good day," he informed Harry.

X X X X X

Author's Note: So how good is this story anyway? Yeah, I was kind of bored at Girl Scout Camp, so I just wrote this. I know the Marriage Law thing has been done a million times already, but I wanted to try it for myself. So review, review, review!! Tell me what you like, don't like, what's wrong with it, if it's moving too fast…anything! Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, okay? And the song below is called Rose and is sung at Girl Scout Camp a lot.

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. By the way, the characters may seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but I hope you'll forgive me.

Roses On A Moss-Covered Stone

Rose

Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose

Shall I ever see thee wed?

I will marry at thy will, sire,

At thy will.

Ding dong, ding dong

Wedding bells on an April morn

Carve thy name on a moss-covered stone,

On a moss-covered stone

Peace, Peace, Peace, Peace

Wars will come and wars will cease

We must learn to live together,

Peace, Peace, Peace

Chapter 2

The next few days passed bye quickly. It was Saturday.

Hermione didn't know if it was a date or not, so she got Ginny to help her pick a semi-casual outfit. She chose a pink tank top layered over a black polo, with leggings and a jean skirt, and pink converse high tops. She left her hair down, but she smoothed it out a bit first, and put on some light make-up and she was done.

Around 12:20, she left for Hogsmeade, and when she got there, she walked around a bit to kill time before she met with Fred.

And then it was 12:55. She found a table ate the Dragon's Tail Café, and waited for Fre to arrive. Hermione looked away for a moment, and when she turned back, Fred was sitting across from her, his hair as red as ever.

"So, what do you want?"

"What? Oh, to eat? Um, just a sandwich." Hermione didn't want Fred to think she was a pig.

Fred glanced at the menu for a moment, then ushered a waitress to their table.

"Two chicken sandwiches, please," he said with a grin.

The waitress nodded and went to the back.

"So…" Fred said.

"So…what?" Hermione repeated.

"Here we are." Fred gulped, taking in Hermione's appearance – her curves, her body, her hair…He had never known her to have looked as good as she did right then. She had always hidden her body before.

He shook it off, and realized the food had arrived, along with two iced waters.

"How's your mother?" Hermione asked Fred.

"What? Oh, she's fine. She's thrilled that you're going to be her daughter-in-law. She just loves you so much," Fred told her.

"Oh. What's your favorite color?" Hermione said quickly, taking a bite of her sandwich, and eager to start a conversation.

Fred looked at her. "Green," he said softly.

Hermione looked at him.

"Mine, too. What is your favorite band?"

"The Weird Sisters. What's yours?"

"You've probably never heard of them – My Chemical Romance," Hermione said.

"Actually, I have heard of them. They're quite popular in the Wizarding World, really. What with their fascination of vampires and such. I quite like them myself," Fred told Hermione as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Hermione laughed. "I never would have thought you like them."

"Nor you. You don't seem the type. You seem more of a relaxed, innocent music type of girl."  
"A lot of people seem to think so. They don't realized that I have different tastes than they like to think."

Fred grinned. "Same. So, um, how did you react when you found out you were going to be marrying me?"

Hermione considered. "Well, I was a little shocked. I mean, why would they put me with you and not Ron? We haven't exactly shared anything special, you know? But then I thought to myself, 'I guess this could work out somehow.'"

Fred made an "o" shape with his mouth. "I guess I felt kind of the same way, too. You know, I got a nasty letter from my dear brother Ronald about this, saying how much I deserved to die and that I didn't deserve to marry you. I'd say it was him who didn't deserve you, the way he acts."  
"I agree. He does have a lot of issues with other people getting stuff he wants." Hermione smiled. "And to tell you the truth, I rather it be you than him."

"Me too," said Fred, placing a hand on hers.

X X X X X

A short distance away, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy were having a double date in Madame Puddifoot's. The cupids were annoying as ever – getting in people's ways, sprinkling stuff unbeknownst to them in patrons' coffee, and a whole lot of other annoying stuff.

Both Pansy and Ron had sour looks on their faces, and Pansy was complaining about something:  
"They should have put me with Draco, you know? Ooh, I just love him soo much. Don't you? But no, I get stuck with Ronald Weasley while Draco's off with some girl named Missy Bryan (A/N: Yes, this is my pornstar name.) that he doesn't even know…"

"Wow," said Harry. "Now I know exactly why the Ministry put you two together. You're exactly alike! It's perfect!" he said, and Ginny laughed.

"Shut up, Harry."

"So," Pansy said, eating a forkful of a piece of cherry pie. "I heard Hermione Granger is getting married to Fred Weasley."  
Ron's face turned an astonishing scarlet.

"Say, Ronald, didn't you used to like her?" Pansy looked at him.

Ron groaned and looked at Harry, then ran out of the room quickly.

"What's with him?" Pansy wondered aloud.

X X X X X

Later on in their date (they had wandered outside and were waling together in the snow), Fred took Hermione by the hand and led her up on a pristine white hill. They looked out over Hogsmeade, at the little ants of people, and the now-covered roof tops. Hermione started to shiver.

"F-f-fred," she chattered. "I'm c-cold."

Fred, seeing that she had forgotten he cloak, unbuttoned his and pulled her close next to him under it. Her shivering stop, and she leaned in close.

Hermione felt Fred's warm flesh against hers and she felt a tingle go through her body.

"This is beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, it is."  
Hermione looked up at Fred. "So, how do you know about this place?"

"George and I used to go off when we were at Hogsmeade to find special places so we could make our own Marauder's Map type thing."

"Did you succeed?"  
"What?"

"In making your map? Did you ever make it?"

Fred laughed. "Em, no. We never had the time. We were so busy with our Skiving Snackboxes."

"You know, Fred, you're a lot different than I remember. You're more…mature."

"Yes, George and I have grown up a bit. But just a wee bit," he said, squinting his eye and making a gesture with his fingers, putting his thumb and index together.

"I think I preferred you the old way," Hermione told him.

"Really?" Fred mused, raising an eyebrow. "It looks like our little miss stuffy likes a bit of a laugh."  
"Once in a while, yes."  
Fred looked at her, eyes raised.

X X X X X

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in quite a shock when a large owl flew onto the back pation as they were eating lunch. They weren't exactly prepared for an owl to fly into their backyard, and Mrs. Granger let out a small shriek.

Hermione's father looked at the owl, the looked at the letter attached to its leg. It seemed odd to him than an owl would be delivering him mail. It must be one of those magic people things, he thought.

"I hope she hasn't gotten herself into trouble," said her father to her mother.

Her mother frowned. "But she's never…"

Mr. Granger opened the letter carefully, afraid of what it might do or say or…something. He didn't know what to expect.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_This letter has been sent to you to inform you of a new Wizarding Marriage Law that has been passed recently. Among those it affects is your daughter, Hermione Granger, who currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_We have tried to pair each witch or wizard with whom we think is their soulmate. The person we have chosen for your daughter is Mr. Frederick Weasley, son of Molly and Arthur Weasley._

_The two individuals are both very mart, and together their offspring would be very powerful. We hope you understand our choice._

_Thank you and have a nice day,_

_The Ministry of Magic._

Hermione's father looked up. "Our daughter is getting married?"

X X X X X

Ron and Harry settled into their four-poster beds after their dates and began to talk:  
"So, Pansy's not as bad as I though she was. Still a bit snobby for my taste and she's not…Hermione."

"Ron, are you still on about the whole Hermione/Fred thing? Can't you just let it go?"

"Noo!"

Harry threw up his hands. "Ron, there's no hope for you." 

X X X X X

Fred grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her up so she was standing on her feet. They walked together for a bit in the snow, Fred's cloak keeping them warm.

They stopped when they reached The Three Broomsticks, which wasn't crowded for some reason.

"I told Ginny I'd meet her here," Hermione whispered to Fred.

Fred started to say something, then stopped and leaned in to capture Hermione's lips with a sweet kiss.

"Well, go on then." 

X X X X X

Author's Note: Well, there's chappie two for ya, so enjoy it and review! Sorry about the OOCness, but yeah. 


End file.
